Living in the Light
by Jodie1
Summary: Can hatred of humanity be overcome, when you're called on to help save it?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my humble little attempt at an idea that has been nagging me for some time. This is an OC fic inspired by KiaraxxRaven's story "Love for a Water Sprite." Special thanks and cookies to her for putting up with my self-conscious rambling.

NO MARY-SUE!!!!!! I wanna get the point clear right now; Lamia is an original character with a story and characteristics unique to her. Along the way there may be a romance, but I'm not sure yet. (Tell me a review if you think that should be different, *hint, hint*) For more a pic I drew of her and some links to the mythology that her character is based on, go to my profile.

On to the fic then!

Houmei had just finished shopping when she ran into trouble; they were just small-time thugs trying to act tough in a small town, but there were three of them and one of her. When things were reaching their breaking point two men came to her nonchalant rescue, the older, red-haired man apparently disappointed by her age, the younger just seemed to enjoy the fight, but he was friendly, helping her gather up the groceries she had dropped.

"Gojyo! Goku! I thought I told you to keep a low profile!" Came a man's angry voice, when Houmei looked up she saw a jeep come to halt. The man yelling had on a priest's robe and was blond, driving the jeep was another man in a green shirt, and sitting in the back apparently enjoying the show was a woman, she had waist length dark hair and ice-blue eyes. Strangely, despite the warm weather she was wearing a long coat, and a high-collared blue shirt underneath it, and a sash of the same color was tied around her waist. Stuck in the sash was a silver rod about an arm's length long and banded in the middle with ebony.

"You know we do stick out fairly well ourselves, Sanzo." she said to the priest.

"Hey," The younger one returning her groceries ask, "do you know an inn with some good food?"

Houmei blinked as she gathered her wits, "Actually my family runs one." she said.

*

A few hours later Houmei and her father were clearing away the dishes from the dining room table. Houmei was still teary-eyed from her out-burst about the demons that had devoured her friend, and she didn't notice her father stopping the young woman who had come with the travelers before she went upstairs. The inn keeper had noticed she had not eaten anything while seated with her companions; she had pushed the food around on her plate, but nothing had reached her mouth.

"Are you feeling well?" the innkeeper asked her, catching her arm, and he started at the coolness of her flesh, even through the fabric of her coat.

"Yes, thank you." she said, quickly freeing her arm and dashing up the steps.

She sighed, reaching the top, "I hate the living." she added under her breath.

"You don't say, huh, Lamia?" Gojyo said snidely, he and Goku were playing cards and consequently were arguing about. Hakkai was recalling the conversation they had with innkeeper with Sanzo.

"The average human doesn't know the reason for the disaster," Sanzo answered him; "They just assume the demons are showing their true colors."

"So telling them to get a clue wouldn't work, huh?" Gojyo injected.

"Might be well for you Gojyo," Lamia said, leaning against a chair with her back to her card playing companions, "But not everyone may take Hakkai and Goku's little restraints as just fashion. I myself have other issues."

"Oh don't worry," Gojyo said flirtatiously, "You can suck on my ne – oof!" he was cut off by Lamia's elbow smacking into his ribs.

"Deviant." she spat.

"Now, now –"Hakkai said calmly trying to defuse the situation with his trademark smile.

A rumbling on the first floor that got of five of their attention, downstairs there was a group of garishly dress men and women. "Ah man," Goku moaned, "The carnival's in town."

"Oh, yeah." Gojyo said, "I'd like to show a few of those carnival hotties what kind of action is going on under my big top."

"Too much information!" Hakkai called from behind him.

"The inn's booked, preacher man." Goku said, proud of his fleeting intelligent decisions, "But had the fore-sight to book a couple of singles."

"We should stay close," Sanzo started, "you never know when we might we might be attacked, but," He turned on his heel, "I'm sick of seeing your sorry faces, so screw it!"

"It warms by hear to see us getting along so well." Hakkai said as they went off to their rooms. "Good times."

*

Lamia found herself in luck. A gypsy would not be missed, and given most of their folk traditions, it was not likely they seek her out for revenge; they would be too frightened to do so. Lamia stepped outside the inn, and lit up a cigarette, pretending to take drags off of it.

"I didn't think anyone would be up this late." Lamia heard a man behind her. She turned; it was one of the caravan. He was tan wearing brightly decorated clothes.

"Couldn't sleep." Lamia said, walking toward the ally, hands in her coat pockets, she could hear the soft-footsteps of the man following behind her, and then she heard the knife sliding out of a sheath. Lamia spun, grabbing her would-be attacker's upraised arm. She twisted the knife out of his hand, and spun him around so she could grab the back of his neck. The hat he'd been wearing had flown off, reveling his long, pointed ears.

The demon snarled in pain and surprise. His neck felt like it was locked in a vise, no human had strength like that, but she had no demonic aura, or red hair that would have marked her as a half-breed. "You're no human," He choked out, "What are you?"

"I might ask you the same thing." Lamia hissed. She lifted the knife, dragging across his throat, the blood flowed and Lamia caught it in her cupped hand.

"Hey Lamia!" She looked over to the inn, Gojyo was standing at the window of his room, "Stop snacking and get over here, we've got problems!"

*

Spider demons were bad enough, spider demons with hostages were worse, things only went downhill further for Sanzo when the spider demon grabbed his face and started her flirty threats.

"Perhaps, devouring the highest of priests may provide life everlasting," he pulled him closer to her face, "to human women you must look very handsome."

"Up close like this you look different," Sanzo sniped, "Uglier."

At the insult, she slammed his head into the floor, "I'll destroy you!" She cried, "I'll tear you into such tiny little pieces no one will be able to tell what you were – "

She was cut off by the webs being cut through by the crescent-shaped blade of Gojyo's staff, "I'd rethink the menu, honey," he said, "that dish is a little sour."

Hakkai was with him with an equally bad one-line while Goku yawned and Lamia wiped her bottom lip with her thumb, clearing away the last traces of red.

"If you're looking the thanks keep searching." Sanzo snapped at them.

"I wouldn't want then anyway." said Gojyo, "but you'd you like some help taking her down?"

"The more the merrier." Sanzo replied, replacing his robe over his shoulders.

"Quite the tough guy act!" The demon yelled, "I'll split your little friend in two before you can take a step!" No sooner had she said this then Hakkai was behind her, and recovered Houmei from her grip.

"You're too slow lady," he swept her up into his arms, "and now that we have your bargaining ship, why don't you just surrender?"

She whistled and group of demons appeared behind her.

"Kill them all!"

"Endangering an innocent person is bad enough, but taking out _cook_ hostage!" Goku was able to yell before the onslaught came.

Lamia pulled the silver rod from her belt, blocking an overhead attack from a demon with a long sword. "You're really gonna fight me with that little stick?" He said as they were face-to-face. Lamia smiled before twisting it in the middle and it pulled apart into two long daggers that she brought down across both sides of his neck, erupting in an arterial spray.

"Useless fools!" The leader yelled as her troops her slaughtered, "Can't you do anything right?!" And Sanzo landed a blow that sent her sprawling.

Then as an easy victory seemed at hand, things just as quickly got worse. The demon woman's skin turned black, and began cracking and splitting open as she began to change from, and moments later a giant spider loomed menacingly over them.

"Ew! I bet that tastes gross." Goku said, shattering the silence that followed.

"It must be nice thinking the way you do." Gojyo said with honesty.

The comic relief was interrupted by webbing be shot at, and entangling the five of them, the four tried cutting threw it and Goku freaked. "Ew! This shit is nasty, get it off me!!"

Lamia pulled against the web that had encased her wrists, getting enough leverage to one of her daggers to the webbing, she grunted in frustration, "I can't cut the web this time!" she yelled, and her ruminations her cut short when Houmei screamed, apparently she had just woken up, bad timing.

There was a sudden shot and the web broke and the demon screamed. "What the-?" Lamia started, she looked over at the door and saw the innkeeper holding Sanzo's gun. When the last of the webs fell away Houmei ran to her father, "Isn't that your gun, Sanzo?" Lamia asked.

"I guess he gets a cut." Sanzo said, retrieving his weapon.

The spider woman reared again, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" Instead of attacking again, she turned on her last surviving minion.

"Ew, she's eating her friend." Goku grimaced.

"So it's not just Lamia who likes to eat men?" Gojyo said, earning Lamia's death glare.

The demon's energy healed her wounds and she faced to attack Houmei and her father, Goku jumped into attacking with his staff, blocking her blow.

"Why do you defend these humans?" The demon yelled, "They're weak, you are of my kind! You are demons!"

"I like this girl's cooking, that's reason enough!" Goku answered.

"So it always comes down to eating in the end." Hakkai laughed.

"Animal instincts, they're all he's got." Sanzo answered.

"You disgusting traitors!" she yelled, "I'll devour you all!"

"Hakkai," Sanzo said, "Take care of Houmei and her father. Lamia, Goku, Gojyo, buy me some time," and he wiped the scripture off his shoulders.

They sprung into action, Hakkai shielding Houmei and the innkeeper while Lamia, Gojyo and Goku started to attack again, keeping attention away from Sanzo. They dodged more webbing, hacking at whatever target presented itself. One huge, furry leg shot out knocking Lamia off her feet; she flew back hitting the wall. When she had pushed herself up on her elbows, she saw Gojyo standing over her.

"I'm here to protect you." He announced in typical voice men use when trying to impress a damsel in distress. Lamia however was neither.

"My hero." Lamia said snappishly, and shot her leg strait out and up, like she was trying to do a backward summersault and hit the toe of her boot right into Gojyo's nose. She used the force of coming back to spring up onto her feet.

"Damnit!" Gojyo cursed, holding his bleeding nose, he shook his to gather his shaken wits, "If you wanted blood that bad, there are a lot more fun ways to get it!"

"Hey guys, a little help!" Goku yelled, he was parrying another spider leg with his staff, Lamia crossed her knives like a pair of giant scissors and chopped threw it. As the demon screamed, Sanzo had finished his chant and the Maten scripture flew at their enemy, tying off her motion and trapping her in place.

"Think you can finish her off Goku?" Gojyo asked, pinching near the bridge of his nose, to stem the blood flow.

"Can I?" Goku said, taking off.

The monster screamed in pain as Goku stabbed with his staff. Blood spurted and she dissipated into huge burst of wind and bright light.

*  
They were all loaded up in the jeep ready to take off; they had been ready for about ten minutes.

"I guess Houmei's not coming to see us off." Goku said softly.

"I hope there wasn't too much damage." Hakkai said to the old innkeeper.

"No, I can rebuild, the important thing is that we're safe." He replied, and then there was a creak of the inn door opening and Houmei stood in the doorway, holding a box.

"Houmei!" Goku spoke as she stepped forward, offering the box.

"It's only lunch," she said meekly, "But please, take it if you want."

"Houmei you're the best!" Goku said, taking the offering, "Thank you."

She didn't speak as he settled back and the jeep took off.

*

"So no they're sending assassins." Hakkai said as they drove, and Goku and Gojyo fought Houmei's lunch.

"They know who we are and what we're planning to do." Lamia said, trying to talk over the ruckus.

"And now this Kougaiji." Hakkai added, recalling some the night before with their would-be dispatchers. "What do you think, Sanzo?"

"I'm sorry; I can't concentrate with those two idiots in the back." He said, indicating Goku and Gojyo.

"Speak for yourself." Lamia said, she was sitting behind Hakkai, trying to keep way from the inevitable food fight that would happen between the other two passengers of the backseat.

"Shut up!!" Sanzo rose in his seat, whacking the offending to with his fan.

-End Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2

"Three!"

"This is bullshit," Goku yelled, looking at the scissors he had thrown, "next time were gonna draw straws or somethin'!"

Gojyo chucked, "You'll be carrying that pack all the way to India."

"Aww, how much further have we got to walk?" Goku whined.

"As long as the route is impassable by jeep." Hakkai told him, Hakayruu flew down next to the party.

"God you suck!" Goku yelled, rearing at the dragon, "I know you can turn into something besides a jeep, you just don't want us a ride!"

"At this break-neck pace, it doesn't look like we'll get past the mountain range before sunset." Sanzo said when the assumed their walking again.

Hakkai was ahead of them and come around the corner of the cliff before them all, "Alright," He said, "I suggest accommodations at this humble little establishment.' All of five of them stopped dead as a huge shire carved into the face of the mountain range came into view.

"Now this is my kind of humble little establishment." Gojyo said as they lined up in front of the door.

Hakkai called out to over the wall and two monks appeared at a catwalk above them.

"What is it? What is it that you want?" They asked.

"We are traveling west and it grows dark," Hakkai said using his diplomatic voice, "we humbly request shelter for the night."

The monk huffed, "This is a scared temple and none but the holy and the blessed may enter here or reside within these walls."

"What'd he say?" Goku asked, not comprehending the monk's lofty speech.

"Monks, they're all religious hypocrites to busy praying to practice what they preach." Gojyo answered, in a huff of his own.

"Watch your mouth." Sanzo threatened.

"Yeah, keep it down." Hakkai added.

"I'm hungry!" Goku whined, "Sanzo!!"

The monks' attitude suddenly changed, and they were scurrying down to the grand double doors. "Forgive us Genjyo Sanzo!" They said, bowing low as the party entered.

They walked through the entrance way when they were stopped by the same monks again. And again they apologized frenziedly and then indicated Lamia.

"Forgiveness, great Sanzo, but we cannot allow a woman beyond these wall." he was avoiding eye contact with her.

"You're gonna let us in, but ya make a lady sleep outside on the rocks?" Gojyo started defensively, but Lamia cut in.

"Oi, Gojyo," she said, she had a voice that sounded like wet velvet and it made the monks jittery, "I had plans tonight anyway."

*

A few hours later after the four men were settled into their room and their little starry-eyed attendant had left and the room erupted in guffaws from Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku.

"A holy man- yeah right!" Goku squeaked out between laughs.

"'I cannot tell you what this moment means to me! Do not hesitate to call my name!' "Gojyo laughed, mimicking the boy.

"You know what this means, don't you?" said Hakkai.

"He doesn't know you very well." All three said in chorus, it wasn't until then that they noticed that their laughs had been joined by a soft, chiming giggle. Goku looked over and saw Lamia sitting in the window with her legs crossed, one hand at her mouth trying to stifle her laughter.

"I love to see that kid's face he knew Sanzo was packing a gun." She said.

"A prime example of the old adage, 'ignorance is bliss.'" Hakkai answered, unfazed by her appearance.

"Hey, when did you- ?" Goku said, pointing to her, and resting his head on his other hand in look of puzzlement.

"Best not dwell on it." Gojyo told him.

"Oh it isn't hard to find you four." Lamia told Goku, her nose slightly wrinkled, "Have guys serious smelled your breath lately?"

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Gojyo yelled.

*

"Ah man, I'm hungry." Goku whined later that night when they were gathered around the Mahjong table. "And I've got gas like you wouldn't believe all these vegetables and bean, blech!" He added as if the other's really wanted to know.

"I know." Lamia said slamming a tile down onto the table, as if she had to be reminded.

"They're Buddhists so they're vegetarians," Hakkai said with the air of a teacher correcting a dull student, "And if you think about farting I'll kill you."

"That would almost be better compared to all this nasty incense." Gojyo snapped, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"You can put up with it for one night." Sanzo said brusquely, attention on the tile.

Lamia jerked her head up from the table without warning, "Ah shit." she moaned, snapping her head to the door and leaving her chair with such a jolt that it turned over.

"What the -?" Goku started and then the door of their room burst open and their young attendant burst through.

"Good heavens! What are you doing?!" Yo demanded.

"It's Mahjong." All four said.

"Hey," Goku started, "what happened to-?"

"The red dragon tile?" Gojyo jumped in, picking it out of the pile in the middle, "I was waiting for you to pass it, stupid chimp." He tossed it at Goku, the tile bounced off his head before Sanzo could swat him with the fan.

After the game, the beer and the cigarettes had been confiscated, Yo had his religious rant and left in a huff, Goku jumped when he heard Lamia's voice again.

"I'd thought he'd never leave." She moaned. Goku looked up and saw her in the corner of the room. Literally in the corner, she had her back to the apex of the corner of the room, her hands and feet pressed into the two walls holding herself between the two, she eased up the pressured and then slid back down to the floor.

She grunted and went for the window again, "I've had enough of these monks." Lamia spat, "I'll take my chances with whatever lives in the mountains." And she jumped from the sill.

"Creatures of the night," Gojyo huffed, "They always stick together."

*

The light from the temple was still visible as Lamia wandering the rocky terrain outside its walls. She was beginning to feel groggy from the lack of available prey in the vicinity of a shrine, and these only got worse when she saw the light show that was beginning to glow just inside the temple's fortified wall.

Lamia followed the aura, grumbling, she was not in the mood and she was weak from the lack of prey around this temple. She skirted the wall and found the source of the aura in the courtyard of the temple, just one, and was seemingly unknowing of anyone else on the grounds.

"You're suppose to be an assassin?" Lamia said, mockingly as she walked up behind a demon with long hair. He turned in surprise and before he could even draw a weapon, she was on him. Lamia had by the throat and lifted him off the ground, "Honestly, they sent morons like you after us? They must greatly under estimate our potential." He squirmed and Lamia felt her grip loosening, the need was too great now, and throwing subtly to the winds she brought her victim's throat to her face and sank her teeth down, draining the red fluid that erupted into her mouth, and he quickly went limp.

And then someone screamed behind her, "God damn it." Lamia cured, pulling back from her meal and let the body drop in an unceremonious heap on the ground. She turned and saw group of monks. She guessed that either they had been roused by the commotion or were finishing nightly chores.

"Wh- what is it?" The one that had screamed stammered.

One of the higher ranking monk's that was made of more solid mettle answered, "Unrested dead, vile creatures!"

/Wait for it/ Lamia thought as the monk paused.

"Your evil has no place in this most holy of temples, foul sprit!" The ranked monk said again, pointing a threatening finger at her.

They didn't get a chance to start chanting or throwing talismans, a huge *boom* erupted not far off and wall of one of the building had a gaping hole in the side of it. Lamia took advantage of the monks' shock and slipped away. If her hunch was right the one demon she had taken care of was a tag-along to the real assassin. She didn't expect that she would draw much attention to herself the way things were going, but she stuck to the shadows as she made her way to the chapel where the explosion had come from. If the monks were stupid enough to try and banish this demon with chanting and sutras, then what did she care?

She heard three of her companions when she reached the hole in the wall.

"So what do you think, Goku?" Gojyo said.

"Seems like an ass hole and he's got bad hair, I say minus twenty points." Goku answered, they were standing on a broken statue.

"Take away another fifteen," Hakkai added in, "his clothes are lame and he smells. "

Lamia picked up a small rock from the heap of debris that littered the floor as an idea began to form. She had a clear target as she made her way to the side wall where her companions were. She chucked the rock, hitting the demon square on the forehead, he staggered then fell.

"Falls down like an idiot," she said, "That's another ten."

"Great way to snatch the surprise round." Gojyo snapped her as the demon rose and the four of them sprang into action, after series of blows from the four of them, their would-killer was down on the ground again, nose bleeding and head ringing.

"Well that didn't take long at all." Goku moaned.

"Maybe this is his way of making us think he's got us beat before he brings out the big guns." Hakkai said mockingly

"How very perceptive of you." Was the demon's answer, using magic to hurl more of the debris at the four of them.

Hakkai stepped out in front of them, blocking the attack with a barrier of light.

"Dude! Hook me up with a few of those tricks!" Goku asked, their opponent ignored.

"It requires concentration, you wouldn't like it." Hakkai answered Goku, the demon all but ignored went into a rage either in frustration not so much as scratching the four of them, or embarrassment, either or. He strained, his right arm forward, and a blade sprung from the flesh of his forearm.

"So that's why his little ensemble is missing the right sleeve." Hakkai observed.

"And I thought it was just a really bad fashion statement" Gojyo added nonchalantly.

Lamia had drawn her daggers and was parrying the demon's attack. "Why do I always have to save you're sorry –!!" She was cut off as the counter attack threw her back; she turned in midair, landing on her feet next to Hakkai. "And I thought it was the smell that he was going to try and kill us with." She said.

"Coming from you, I think that's compliment." Hakkai said rather sweetly.

"You'll never win!" The demon sneered at them, "So you can die now or later."

His attack was arrested suddenly and Sanzo appeared behind him, looking smug. He landed a stunning hit to the demon's head, flooring him. "And you not all that bright either," Sanzo said, "take away another forty-five."

"With that many points, he defiantly out of the game." said Lamia.

Sanzo shoved the tip of his foot under the demon's chin, tilting his head back up, "The really underestimate us if they think a moron like you could kill us." Sanzo dropped his foot, "You're little insurrection as left quite a mess for me to clean up. Talk." Sanzo demanded, the demon sneered at him.

"You sink of blood, priest. How many have died at your hands? To think such a filthy wretch could be given the name 'Sanzo'."

"For that I'm taking another ten, and that's game over." Sanzo said, not shaken, and saw the demon rearing for attack. He was ready when the demon jumped, going for a killing blow when Sanzo unleashed the Maten Scripture, binding the demon, then finishing him off with the pistol.

Lamia heard Hakkai behind them talking to Yo, knelling beside him. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Who-" Yo stammered, shaken. "Who are you people?" Lamia turned and saw him up on his feet; he was shaking with anxiety and anger. "I heard it say you've been splattered with the blood of many! If you've killed so many how are you better than any demon?!" Lamia turned into the moonlight to look at the kid, the pale light caught her eyes for the briefest moments making them flash red, and she saw the boy recoil from looking at her when Goku snapped a retort.

"Hey if we hadn't he would have eaten your happy ass too, pal."

"We don't want to kill." Hakkai said over Goku, trying to smooth over the two of them, "But we didn't have any choice."

"But you always have a choice!" Yo exploded, "The act of taking any life is blasphemy!" Lamia shifted her eyes and saw Sanzo's sneer.

"Do you really believe that?" Sanzo asked, "Can you honestly saw that after watching so many of your friends die?"

"What- " Yo calmed, taken aback hearing Sanzo speak.

"If you're looking for a shortcut to God, you're welcome to join them. Anyone can become a martyr, dying's easy." Sanzo finished, Yo was dumbstruck, falling to his knees again.

"You're alive, thinking about that kid," Gojyo said, taking a cigarette from his pack, the sun was rising over the mountains, filling the room with light. "We're all alive for a reason, find out why."

*

The yard outside the temple was filled with morning sunshine when the five of them set out again. They were out on foot again and as Lamia was pulling the hood of her coat up, Yo ran out in front of them, stopping Sanzo.

"What, what is it?" Sanzo asked.

"Master," Yo started, "When your journey is over, will you stop by our temple again?" Yo paused as the other four looked at him and Sanzo, "because-" He was beginning to stammer, then perked up, "because I would very much like it if you would teach me mahjong, if you would please."

Though Sanzo would never admit it, he had smile slightly when he answered the boy, "I'll see what I can do." and they started out again.

"Hmm, so even Sanzo has a soft spot for kids and animals." Lamia said, pulling her hair over one shoulder to keep it from being tangled.

"You're not going soft, are you Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo said teasingly.

"What'd you say?!" Sanzo yelled, shooting off two rounds from his gun.

" Nothin' man, nothhin'!" Gojyo cried, ducking head.

"My, my I don't think I ever seen everyone so lively and charming this early in the morning." Hakkai laughed.

-End Chapter Two-

Next chapter will be one about Lamia, so it may take me longer, also I'm going to be skipping around the episodes so I don't end up just writing a remake make of all of them.


End file.
